


One-shot Supercorp and more Stories

by Si1verWings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Solar Flares, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si1verWings/pseuds/Si1verWings
Summary: One shot strories between some of my favorite charactes.





	One-shot Supercorp and more Stories

At Kara’s apartment:

It was Friday, meaning it was the SuperGangs game night. All of Kara’s friends were there. Her sister Alex with Maggie, Winn, James, and of course her best friends Lucy and Lena. Alex was sitting next to Maggie leaning slightly on her. Next to Maggie was James with Winn sitting on the floor near his feet. And on the other couch sat Lena and Lucy with Kara in the between.

After many games of Taboo, Pictionary and Clue and having already drunk at least a couple of drinks, Winn suggested that they play truth or dare. All of them were excited with the exception of Lena and James. So since this game couldn’t be played without drinks, Alex got up from the couch to get the tequila Maggie brought for tonight along with 7 shot glasses.

After filling all of the shots glasses the game began. In order to decide who begins and who is to be tested the used an empty water bottle.

And so it happens that James starts by spinning and ending with asking Alex to tell (since she chose truth) what was the last thing she lied Maggie about.

After an hour of playing with easy questions and dares the game came up a notch when was Lucy’s turn. She dared James to kiss Winn for a whole minute. It was extremely uncomfortable for both boys while the rest of the occupants were laughing so hard they cried.

Then it was Lena’s turn to dare Alex to give Maggie a lap dance much to Kara’s inconvenience. The boys and Lucy whistled while Kara leaned into Lena trying to hide her eyes not wanting to witness her sister doing that and be scarred for the rest of her life as she mentioned to her friends.

Things really heated up when Lucy was dared by Maggie to make out with the most beautiful person in the room for 3 minutes. So then Lucy turn to her left and straddled suddenly Kara and started kissing her deeply. Sure, she was her best friends but she couldn’t deny that she was attractive as hell.

Kara was caught off guard, she glanced momentarily at Lena and then she started kissing Lucy back to complete the care.

Her sister and the boys gaped like fishes, meanwhile Maggie had a knowing smile watching Lena stare daggers at Lucy while the kiss was occurring.

All the while of the make out Lena was fuming and couldn’t hide her jealousy. She was in love with the blonde but didn’t admit her feelings to her. Seeing her make out with Lucy after the first minute she couldn’t take it anymore, and gave Lucy one small push to move her from Kara’s lap. After Lucy moved then Lena looked Kara deeply in the eyes and cupped her face watching Kara carefully for any doubt and finding none she pressed her lips against Kara. Two seconds passed without Kara realizing what was happening and after she realized that Lena was kissing her she relaxed and reciprocated fully. The kiss ended up as a hot make out session that could have gone further if only for the clearing throats of every other member of the SuperGang.

Kara murmured a small _Hi_ still feeling giddy and lightheaded from her kiss with Lena. She couldn’t believe that her crush, the girl she was falling for finally kissed her.

Then Maggie and Lucy Shouted together “Finally!!!”

The response from Lena and Kara after blushing and realizing what was happening was “YOU KNEW?!”

“Of course, why else would I dare Lucy do that?” Maggie responded, still smiling at her accomplishment for getting the two oblivious idiots together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and if you like some character or pairing and want me to write for comment. Critisism is always appreciated.


End file.
